herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Beware the Batman)
Batman, of his real name Bruce Wayne, is main protagonist of American animated series Beware the Batman. He is a billionaire and vigilante who prowls the streets of Gotham City at night, along with his sidekick, Katana, fighting crime. Personality Like in most of his incarnations, Batman has a reputation of being a grim, and dark vigilante. He is very paranoid and obsessive, which often makes it difficult for him to trust other people except Alfred, or Katana. Despite this, Batman has proved to have a strong sense of honor, morality and loyalty for humanity, which was instilled by his parents. His father was a doctor, while his mother was a crusader against child abuse. He refrains from killing, as he feels that by doing so, he will succumb to his inner demons in full. That said, Batman can be pragmatic, as he employs almost any other means or resources necessary to get the job done, and has shown a willingness to manipulate his opponents in the pursuits of his goals. Biography The Batman is; in his everyday identity, Bruce Wayne, a wealthy business owner living in Gotham City. Wayne averts suspicion by acting the part of a superficial, dull-witted playboy idly living off his family's fortune (amassed through investment in real estate before the city became a bustling metropolis) and the profits of Wayne Enterprises, his inherited conglomerate. Wayne supports philanthropic causes through his nonprofit Wayne Foundation but is more widely known as a celebrity socialite.In public Wayne pretends to be a heavy drinker, using ginger ale to suggest champagne and liberally serving intoxicating beverages to guests that he never actually consumes himself. In reality, he is a strict teetotaler concerned to maintain top physical fitness and mental acuity. In public Wayne appears frequently in the company of fashionable women to encourage tabloid gossip. In reality there is less than meets the eye: though he leads an active romantic life, crime-fighting activities account for most of his night hours. Bruce Wayne's calculated persona as a vapid, self-indulgent son of privilege finds literary precedent in Sir Percival Blakeney, hero of the the Scarlet Pimpernel stories by Baroness Emmuska Orczy (1903), and Don Diego de la Vega, hero of the Zorro tales by Johnston McCulley (1919). Like Wayne, Sir Percy and Don Diego are each members of gentry who invite contempt by publicly playing the fool. Also like Wayne, each performs heroic deeds in secret and marks his work with a signature symbol. The name "Bruce Wayne" was chosen for certain connotations. According to co-creator Bill Finger, "Bruce Wayne's first name came from Robert Bruce, the Scottish patriot. Wayne, being a playboy, was a man of gentry. I searched for a name that would suggest colonialism. I tried Adams, Hancock...then I thought of Mad Anthony Wayne." Writers of Batman and Superman stories have often compared and contrasted the two. Interpretations vary depending on the writer, the story, and the timing. Grant Morrison notes that both heroes "believe in the same kind of things" despite the day/night contrast their heroic roles display. He notes an equally stark contrast in their real identities. Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent belong to different social classes: "Bruce has a butler, Clark has a boss". T. James Musler's book Unleashing the Superhero in Us All explores the crucial role played by wealth in the Bruce Wayne story. Modern stories tend to portray Bruce Wayne as the character's facade and the Batman as the truer representation of his personality (in counterpoint to the post-Crisis Superman, whose "Clark Kent" persona is the 'real' personality, and "Superman" is the "mask"). In Batman Unmasked, a television documentary about the psychology of the character, Associate Professor of Social Psychology at the University of California, Los Angeles, and an adjunct behavioral scientist at the Rand Corporation Benjamin Karney, notes that the Batman's personality is driven by Bruce Wayne's inherent humanity; that "Batman, for all its benefits and for all of the time Bruce Wayne devotes to it, is ultimately a tool for Bruce Wayne's efforts to make the world better". Will Brooker notes in his book Batman Unmasked that "the confirmation of the Batman's identity lies with the young audience. He doesn't have to be Bruce Wayne; he just needs the suit and gadgets, the abilities, and most importantly the morality, the humanity. There's just a sense about him: "they trust him. and They're never wrong". Powers and Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Due to years of training. Batman represents the peak of human conditioning. He is strong enough to bench press over double his body weight, fast enough to outrun the finest Olympic athlete, and even be able to be tougher than the biggest heavy-weight boxer. Batman also possess remarkable agility, reflexes, flexibility, stamina, healing and a high longevity. *'Indomitable Will:' Under no circumstances would Batman ever give up. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist:' Due to years of training. Batman is a master hand-to-hand combatant and a master martial artist, the only person who has ever defeated him In a fight was Ra's al Ghul, despite being defeated by him, Ra's praise Batman; when he said, "you are a worthy opponent". *'Free Running/Acrobatics/Gymnastics/Stealth:' Batman is capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. *'Ventriloquist:' Batman can easily disguise his voice, so no one will figure out he is Bruce Wayne. *'Polymath:' He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. *'Genius Intelligence Level:' Batman is very intelligent and calculating. Equipment *Batsuit *Utility Belt *Bat-mobile *Bat-cycle *Bat-computer *Batarangs Category:Batman Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Ninjas Category:Honorable Category:Unwanted Category:Scapegoat Category:Orphans Category:Paranoid Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Localized Protection Category:Sophisticated Category:Leaders Category:Philanthropists Category:Dreaded Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Honest Category:Strong-Willed Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Knights Category:Merciful Category:Master Orator Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Strategists Category:Mentor Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Famous Category:Inconclusive Category:Lawful Good Category:Tricksters